


My son, my daughter

by Velikyun



Series: This Screwed up Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentally Ill Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velikyun/pseuds/Velikyun
Summary: When I see your eyes all I see is hisOh my dear daughter, why are you so similar yet so different ?Don't like, don't readMother POV





	My son, my daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> Child Abuse, Minor character death, mentally ill person

I never expect to meet you again

I never expect to see you again

I never expected anything

Until she came

 

Oh dear child

I never wanted to take care of you

But as long as he takes care of you

I will not care

 

My other son

I know you're lonely

But having her might be a good thing for you

 

Everything was the same

Same day, same places, same time, same routine

And then I saw something

Heard something

That changed me

 

"Mother, who's room is this?  
There's 4 bedrooms, but I only see you, father, and brother.  
So who has this one?"

I see you ask that question

And I saw

Him

I saw him in your eyes

In your heterochromatic eyes, I see him

 

And then

Something made me realized

Even though you were different

I can make you into him

And so I did one thing that I, myself, never thought would do

 

I hit you

Screamed at you

All those memories come flooding in

I couldn't control it

And I see you

Shocked, afraid

And then you left

And I was alone

By myself

 

Hours pass by

And I see your potential

You were a genius

You were different than most kids

And so I gave you books

I gave you learning books

I gave you different types of books to learn

And then I gave you a routine

'Study 2 hours everyday'

But when you didn't obey

I will get angry

And you will be punished

 

Days pass by

I hit you, no, abused you

Both mentally and physically

I hit you when you cry

I tell you how useless you are when you get a bad score

I tell you you'll be lonely and no one will need you

I know I'm doing something a mother shouldn't do

But please do understand, that I'm doing this for your own good

You need to know how hard the world works

How cruel it could be

And I also know, that my son would be strong enough to withstand it

So I want you to be able to withstand it

And so this is why you will be punished

 

Weeks pass by

Your father doesn't know the abuse

Your brother also doesn't know

Doesn't this tell you that no one in this family cares about you?

Oh my dear daughter, don't cry

I know it hurts, but crying won't help

It will never help

In to the basement we go

 

Months pass by

I see you make friends

I never thought you would be able to make friends

You told me that you would hang out with your friends

And all I feel is

Anger

Anger that you would tell them

Anger that you would leave me in this house

Anger that you would never come back

And so I did it again

Over and over again

And turns out

You canceled it

What a good daughter you are

 

Years pass by

Years of everything I did to you

Years of making you into a perfect child

Years of making you into my perfect child

Years of making you like my son

Oh my son, who died from his own hands

I wish my perfect child will not fall to the same thing

 

Oh my child

A daughter no more

A son no more

A person no more

Just an empty shell

I don't see anything inside you beautiful eyes

No hope

No shine

It's like

You're dead

...

I think you finally know

How cruel the world is

 

HOW COULD HE

THAT WRETCHED MAN

THAT DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A HUSBAND

HOW DARE HE TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME

TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME

TAKE MY PERFECT CHILD AWAY FROM ME

WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN

I SWEAR

I WILL FUC-NG K-L -IM

 

"Mom whats that?"

"Do I have to call you mother? But it sounds too formal... okay"

"Brother is so cool, he has a lot of friends. I wish I have a lot of friends"

"Mother, is was there someone here? Because in some photos I see a person that's older than brother"

"Mother... why?"

"Ow... please stop... it hurts"

"Please, I won't do it again. Please I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go down there"

"*hic hic* please forgive me"

"I want father, where is he?"

"..."

"Yes, yes, I already know how much of a disappointment I am. Now can I go study?"

"If you never wanted to take care of me why don't you just kill me? Cuz we both know you're doing the world a favor"

"Mother-"

 

And I'm alone

With no one by my side

Both of my sons aren't here

My daughter isn't here

...

 

A mother no more

A father no more

A brother no more

A nameless child no more

 

A family no more

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional work, any thing similar is a coincidence  
> also planning on making this a real series  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
